


Hayabusa and Hayate meeting Lisa and Tina again after previously meeting them in their teens.

by AJMustard



Series: DOA One-shots! [3]
Category: Dead or Alive (Video Games)
Genre: Fanservice, Gen, High School, Ice Cream, Texas, Time Skips, Volleyball, Weeaboo, Zack Island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15628074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJMustard/pseuds/AJMustard
Summary: My first non-romance one-shot suggested by LightJakRises. This will be about Hayabusa and Hayate meeting Lisa and Tina again after previously meeting them in their teens. Enjoy!Hayabusa and Hayate will be 17 and Tina will be 16 and Lisa will be 15 at the start, after the time-skip, they will be their DOA5 ages, 25, 25, 24 and 23 respectively.This might be kinda shorter than the other ones, sorry. Expect some filler. Oh, and one kind of ‘yaoi’ moment. It’s more slapstick than anything, but fangirls will see it as yaoi fanservice I’m pretty sure. I don’t know. I’m not a fujoshi.Also, I don’t know a lot about the American school system so apologies if I get stuff wrong. I did Google a few things about the system but it just made me confused.





	Hayabusa and Hayate meeting Lisa and Tina again after previously meeting them in their teens.

**Author's Note:**

> one shot suggestions are closed for the time being!

****_My first non-romance one-shot suggested by LightJakRises. This will be about Hayabusa and Hayate meeting Lisa and Tina again after previously meeting them in their teens. Enjoy!_  
Hayabusa and Hayate will be 17 and Tina will be 16 and Lisa will be 15 at the start, after the time-skip, they will be their DOA5 ages, 25, 25, 24 and 23 respectively.  
This might be kinda shorter than the other ones, sorry. Expect some filler. Oh, and one kind of ‘yaoi’ moment. It’s more slapstick than anything, but fangirls will see it as yaoi fanservice I’m pretty sure. I don’t know. I’m not a fujoshi. 

****_Also, I don’t know a lot about the American school system so apologies if I get stuff wrong. I did Google a few things about the system but it just made me confused._  
  


_Houston, Texas, USA.  
Outside of Lisa and Tina’s High School…_

Hayabusa and Hayate had been warned of a fiend near a high school in Texas. It was late-morning/early-afternoon, and there was no sign of anything.

“This…would be an unusual place for a fiend to be,” Hayate said, “it’s not usually near somewhere like a school. And, well, it must be a hide-and-seek champion, right?”

“Well, I definitely agree, but…” Hayabusa heaved a sigh, “you never know. Keep your guard up and do not be fooled.”

They headed to the front door and Hayabusa rang the buzzer. If you weren’t a staff member, you needed to ring the buzzer and be let in by staff in order to come in. Hayabusa and Hayate were not aware of the staff and if they had been contacted about a fiend, and even if they had been contacted about the fiend sighting, would they take it seriously?

“Hello?” the voice that came out of the buzzer’s speakers said, it sounded like a young woman.

“It’s Ryu Hayabusa and Hayate,” Hayabusa said, “have you been informed about a possible fiend sighting near your school?”

“O-oh, yes, I was contacted, uh…come in! Oh my God, Shelley, look at _those_ outfits! Why can’t _all_ men dress like this? Handsome young men, aren’t they- is this thing still on? Oops.” *click*

Hayabusa and Hayate entered the school. They sat down on the granny-like flower-designed waiting chairs, which were incredibly uncomfortable. It was the strangest waiting-room ever. The carpet was ugly, the walls were ugly, who designed this?

Someone finally arrived in the Waiting Room. A short, elderly woman with grey hair tied into a ponytail wearing circular glasses, a cardigan a shirt and a long skirt stared at them.

“Well,” she said, “I’m Miss Yuuka, I’m the Deputy Head of this school. May we talk about your presence in a more private matter? Please excuse me for the lady that was letting you in, she was just…stunned at the fact actuals ninjas are visiting.”

As Hayabusa and Hayate awkwardly followed Yuuka to the designated room, they decided to make some small talk with her.

“So, you’re also Japanese?” Hayate asked, “were you born in North America?”

“Yes and no respectively,” Yuuka said, “I moved to Texas with my granddaughter. She’s only ten, and she’s learning English really fast…maybe a bit _too_ fast. But hey, that’s my little Honoka, fastest learner I’ve ever seen! When I retire, we might move back to Japan, though. I miss it there.”

They entered a very colourful room with bean bags, massive lava lamps and boxes full of things like Lego and items for arts and crafts.

“Please, have a seat,” Yuuka said, “the only seats in here are the beanbags, I know they might conflict with your image, but they’re comfy!”

“Don’t mind if I do,” Hayate sunk into the beanbag, “why aren’t you sitting, Hayabusa?” He signalled Hayabusa to come sit with him, patting the green beanbag next to the red one. Hayabusa widened his eyes, reddened slightly in embarrassment and groaned at the unprofessional nature.

“I-I’ll stay standing, thank you,” Hayabusa said, crossing his arms, glaring at Hayate, “so, what is this room supposed to be? It’s a high school, not an elementary school.”

“It’s for stressed and troubled students to go and calm down,” Yuuka said, “a strange concept, but it works, doesn’t it?”

“Well, Hayate seems relaxed, as I can tell,” Hayabusa said, “so have you noticed anything strange about the school recently?”

“There’s one student, a ninth grader called Lisa Hamilton, and her friend in the grade above, Tina Armstrong, who have been reported to be bringing in suspicious items, but I haven’t seen any of the sorts.”

“What kind of suspicious items?” Hayabusa asked.

“I was told they were machines and such…but I just shrugged it off, Lisa has been falsely reported for so many things at this point that I just ignore it. Teenagers can be so cruel…”

…

Lisa and Tina were standing in the empty, dull playground, the only thing standing out is the phallic chalk graffiti on the ground, skipping their Spanish class.   
**_(and yes, I have a headcanon that Lisa was a massive geek fangirl as a teen, and Tina was the super popular kinda girl, yet they were still best friends, lol. I also like the idea that Lisa had family that worked for DOATEC, and that’s what got her to start working there in the first place)_**

  
“So, you know how I was saying that my parents worked for this company which makes super machines and”-

“Right, alrighty then, Super Nerd,” Tina sighed, “your parents work for some weird old science machine place. What’s this…grey metal box with buttons on it do?” 

“Well it’s called the Summon Super DOATEC Extract Box 2000 and”-

“Please, make this understandable, Lisa,” Tina said, “just tell me what it does.”

“Well, okay… do you know that ninjas, like, actually exist?” Lisa grinned, her multicoloured braces almost blinding Tina, “we can give them a false alarm to come to the school! Then we can meet some cool ninjas! And there’s a chance they could be hot guys! I mean, ninjas _must_ exercise a lot, you know…imagine those muscles…”

“Hot guys, eh?” Tina grinned back, “now I’m interested. I guess you have some teenager in you, despite looking like a little kid.”

“Hey!” Lisa shouted, “I’ll catch up, just you wait! I’m a late-bloomer, it runs in the family! Now, when do these ninjas come?!”

“They won’t come, Lisa”-

“Then how come all my other experiments have worked so far? How do you explain _that?_ ”

“Well, fine, I’ll give you a chance, I guess. But remember, it’s about ten minutes until break time.”

“Then it’ll be easier to locate them, there’ll be a huge group of weeaboos surrounding them and speaking to them in broken Japanese! And then there are the loud minority of racists…” Lisa sighed, “you get both weeaboos and racists in every high school, I think.”

“I don’t know what a weeaboo is,” Tina sighed.

“A weeaboo is”-

“And I don’t want to know.”

“Well, okay, then,” Lisa shrugged, “is-is that them coming out with the Deputy Head?” Lisa dropped the box and ran into a bush, “come on Tina, in here! We can’t let Miss Yuuka find us out here!”

Tina hid in the bush, too, and watched the ninjas and Miss Yuuka communicate.

 

“Wait, what’s this box?!” Hayate picked it up, “Hayabusa, when have we last seen one of these?”

“It’s one of those DOATEC boxes,” Hayabusa said, “not sure what model, seems like a new one…do you know what kind of box this is?”-

“Oh my god…” Yuuka said, “I used to work for DOATEC.”

“Wait, seriously?” Hayabusa said, “we’re against them. Was this a trap set by you, Yuuka?”

“No, no I’m against them, too,” Yuuka said, “hence why I quit. Those sick people…they experimented on my Honoka, her own careless parents agreed to the experiment, and… she’s started to glow red, and she has a lot of tantrums, now, and I’m trying to control them”- Yuuka had tears forming from her eyes, “I hope Lisa or Tina haven’t gone through the same horrors that my granddaughter did…”

“Miss Yuuka, I’m really sorry that’s happened to your daughter,” Hayabusa said, “but, could you tell us what this box does?”

“I’m sorry,” Yuuka took a hanky out of her pocket and wiped her eyes, “I believe this box was used to falsely summon ninjas and try to lure them into using them as lab rats for their sick experiments! B-but I’m too old to know all the science and technology behind it…”

“I understand,” Hayate said, “Miss Yuuka, I would recommend maybe having some time to relax in that room and have some tea. I mean, that room has to have some sort of magic that makes you relaxed, clearly. It just never affected Hayabusa because he’s a”- Hayate whispered something in Yuuka’s ear that made her chuckle.

“I don’t even want to imagine what you said,” Hayabusa facepalmed, “but I agree with Hayate, do not overstress yourself, Yuuka, and we’ll pray for your granddaughter’s wellbeing. Do you believe this was one of the devices that belonged to Lisa Hamilton and Tina Armstrong?”

“I believe so,” Yuuka said, “I will get a member of staff immediately. I apologise heavily for the false alarm.”

“No need to worry,” Hayate said, Yuuka nodding and walking into the school door, “come on, Ryu, if this box has been lying here, then Lisa or Tina has obviously dropped it”-

A noise was heard. It sounded like rustling leaves. Hayabusa turned his attention to it.   
“If you’re in there, just come out.”

“Stop trying to make me feel bad for where my parents work,” a voice said, “you’re all lying about my parents’ work…you’re lying!”

“Who is speaking here?” Hayate asked, “Lisa, or Tina?”

“It’s Lisa!” she yelled, and ran out the bush, she adjusted her glasses and tried to fix her messy hair, “are you trying to get me into trouble?!”

“Not at all,” Hayabusa said, “it’s just, you’re lucky a real signal didn’t go off, you could’ve summoned us here, and a city would be getting destroyed by now.”

“Oh…I didn’t,” Lisa tried to hold in her tears, “I-I don’t know what to do…”

“Can I come out now?” Tina asked, “I wanna see the hot ninjas.” 

Hayabusa and Hayate looked at each other for an awkwardly long time, then cringed.

“T-Tina, just come out!”

Tina jumped out the bush.

“Eh, they’re alright, solid 8.5’s out of 10. You okay, Lisa?”

“What are they talking about, Hayate?” Hayabusa asked.

“How should I know?” Hayate said, “we need to get out of here.”

“Well…” Hayabusa said, “Miss Hamilton, you need to destroy that machine. It’s so we don’t get another false alarm, and that could save a city. You’re lucky that nothing was really happening at the moment”-

The bell had rung. Lisa threw the device onto the ground and Tina repeatedly stomped on it.

“Get the hell out of here,” Tina said, “all hell will break loose if you don’t.”

“Alright,” Hayate said, “we…have to explain all this?”

“I guess”- before Hayabusa could finish his sentence, his arm was grabbed by a short, stocky girl.

“Ohayo, kawaii bishonen des from Japan!” she hugged right into Hayabusa.

“…uh…” Hayabusa didn’t know what to say. It’s good they were learning Japanese, but he felt a little uncomfortable.

“I love bishies!” another girl said, “could you guys stand a little closer to each other?”

“GO BACK TO YER OWN COUNTRY!” a tall, fat boy yelled, “GODDAMN SCOTTISH!”

“…we’re Japanese,” Hayate said.

“WELL, UH, GODDAMN JAPANESE!” he yelled, “GO BACK TO IRELAND!”

“IGNORE HIM, NINJA-SAN!” a tall girl with multicoloured hair yelled, “I WATCH A LOT OF SUBBED ANIME, SO”-

Two familiar faces appeared.

“Leave them alone!” Tina said.

“Or else what?” the three kids all said at once.

“We’ll kick your asses!” 

The teenagers kept arguing.

“Please don’t think we’re all like this!” Tina yelled as the fights got physical.

“Thank you, Tina and Lisa,” Hayabusa said, “and especially for destroying that box! Just…try not to mess with any of DOATEC’s technology from now on!”

“Hayabusa, let’s go!” Hayate said, “we’ve got another signal! We can’t help Tina and Lisa at the moment!”

Hayabusa and Hayate ran to their next fiend, an _actual_ enemy…

…

**_8 years later, during the events of DOAX4_ **

**_Zack Island, 12:00 pm._ **

“It’s good we got ice-cream,” Hayate said, “when was the last time we had ice-cream?”

“Hitomi sure is bringing you back to your childish ways, huh?” Hayabusa sighed, “anyways, I guess it tastes nice…” 

“Come on, we’re on holiday!” Hayate said, “let’s finish our ice-creams and go against our next volleyball team!”  

“Fine,” Hayabusa said.

They quickly finished their ice-creams and walked up to the volleyball court to see their next opponents and saw two familiar faces.

“OH HEY, LISA, LOOK! IT’S THE NINJAS!” Tina yelled, “HEY!”

“Oh no, no, don’t remind them of how cringy I was as a teen,” Lisa sighed.

“…do we recognise them from somewhere?” Hayate asked.

“Well, yeah, Lisa worked at MIST, and Tina’s on the television all the time.”

“No, but like, when we were younger.”

“… I can’t say it rings a bell,” Hayabusa said, “let’s start the match.”

“Oh, okay then,” Hayate said, “you girls ready?”

“Oh, thank _god_ they don’t remember!” Lisa said, “yes, we are!”

“What are they talking about?” Hayabusa asked.

“Remember what?” Hayate shouted over to Tina and Lisa.

“Nothing!” Tina yelled, “can we just start the match now?!”

“Sure, whatever,” Hayabusa said, “doesn’t this net look pretty unstable?”

“It’s fine, ninja guy!” Tina said, “if it falls on you and other ninja guy’s direction and tangles you guys up, we’ll take pictures of- I mean, help you!”

The match had begun, a large gust of wind approached the unstable net, and…

“Hey, the net’s going to fall in their direction!” Lisa said, “come on Tina, let’s”-

Hayabusa and Hayate were too focused on the ball to realise the net that was going to fall on them.

Tina and Lisa were about to help them, but they were stopped by a man in a ski-mask and camo shorts.

“Stop, I need to take a picture of this for money, if I’m negative in Zack Dollars, I’ll get kicked off the island.”

“Wait, Bayman, is that you?” Tina asked, “how the hell did you get negative in Zack Dollars?”

“Never heard of him,” he said, “I made a really stupid bet at the casino.”

“Bayman, it’s obviously you,” Lisa said, “I don’t know anyone else here with a scar on their torso. And a Russian accent.”

The man in the ski mask ignored Tina and Lisa, signalled for Hayabusa and Hayate to stay under the ned, rolled up the net by both sides so that Hayabusa and Hayate were uncomfortably close. “Stay like this.”

“Well, this is awkward,” Hayate did a small smile, “is someone going to help us now? Can we move and get out of this net?!”

 “Please, listen to Hayate”- Hayabusa noticed the man in the ski mask had taken a picture, “why did you do that? You are a fool!”

“Oh, did you say I’m ‘cool’? Thank you,” the man in the ski mask said, “I need to give this to someone, then I’m out of the red. Swedish Chef will pay me one-hundred Zack Dollars if I give this picture to her. Bye.”

The man in the ski mask ran off to the big building which was where all the rooms were. _Who the hell is ‘Swedish Chef’_ , Hayabusa thought, _because I’ll need a **word** with her._

Tina and Lisa approached Hayabusa and Hayate, who were both tangled up by the volleyball net.

“Say,” Tina said, “don’t you think the fangirls at our high school would’ve liked seeing this?! You know, all _close_ and stuff…”

“Ah, so that’s where we recognised the both of you from,” Hayate said, “we met you two when we were a lot younger! Hayabusa, why are you so quiet? Don’t you remember?”

“I’m _thinking_ , Hayate.” Hayabusa hated his personal space being invaded, so this was basically hell to him. Well, at least it was Hayate and not some random stranger, that made things only a _teensy_ bit better.

“Don’t remind them!” Lisa said, “if you guys forget we ever met you as teenagers, then we’ll get you two out of this net! And we’ll make Bayman pay for what he did!”

Hayate decided to interject, “well, to be fair, he would’ve been kicked off the island for”-

“Make him _pay_ ,” Hayabusa growled.

“Okay, okay,” Hayate said, standing up as Lisa and Tina freed them from the net, “Lisa, don’t dwell on how you were as a teenager, those years are over.”

“...thank you, Hayate,” Lisa blushed, “it’s just I was such a geek, and”-

“You still are now,” Tina said.

“Tina, you’re not helping!” Lisa raised her voice.

Silence…

All four tried to hold in their laughter.

“Hey, for helping us out of that net,” Hayabusa said, “how about I pay for everyone’s dinner tonight?”

“You sure?” Tina asked.

“Of course,” Hayabusa said, “Hayate’s close to being in the negative digits himself, you know.”

“Fair enough,” Hayate said, “at least it wasn’t a silly bet at the Casino.”

“What was it?” Hayabusa asked.

“A male Venus swimsuit.”

“A what?” Hayabusa asked.

“We’ll tell you more about the male Venus at the restaurant,” Lisa said, “that is _before_ we eat.”

Tina, Hayate and Lisa all burst into laughter.

“Oh boy,” Hayabusa sighed with his hands in his face. _Bayman, I **will** get my revenge._

**_Thanks for reading the one-shot. I am putting the list on a halt to remake my Baylena one-shot. Hopefully, nobody is too upset by this decision. I’m not usually this much of a perfectionist (ahahah yes I am, but only with writing and not anything else)_ **

**_The Baylena one-shot will be set in the same universe as this one-shot and the Honoka x Marie one-shot, so they’ll all kind of join up together. Writing skillz 11/10. And it will actually be more action-focused than romance-focused despite being on Zack Island. You’ll see why…_ **

**_(ok the reason why so many of these one-shots are set on Zack Island is that I see so much gameplay footage from DOAXVV and DOAX3 and I’m like ‘OH MY GOD, WHY ISN’T EVERYONE ELSE IN THIS GAME?! 9 GIRLS ISN’T ENOUGH! I NEED TO MAKE MY DOAX4 HEADCANONS!’ If you really don’t want your one-shot set on Zack Island please say so. But they won’t all be, so don’t worry.)_ **

**_The current list is the same as the last chapter. Only suggest something at the moment if you are a very patient person and can wait a few months._ **

****

 

 

 

 

****

****

****

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> one shot suggestions are closed for the time being!


End file.
